1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming and processing, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and an image processing method for automatically re-generating chromatic data which is lost when a chromatic document is converted into monochromatic (i.e., black-white-white) one, and outputting the re-generated chromatic data without requiring user's additional intervention.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a scanner, a copier, a facsimile or a multifunction unit integrating the above functions, refers to an apparatus that operates to generate, print, receive or transmit image data.
A general image forming apparatus has a monochromatic mode in which a document to be outputted is outputted as monochromatic (i.e., black-and-white) data, a chromatic mode in which the chromatic data of the document to be outputted is outputted as it is, and an automatic mode in which the document to be outputted is selectively outputted between monochromatic and chromatic modes depending on the degree the chromatic pixels occupying the document.
In order to save maintenance cost of a color toner, most users output a document including a mixture of non-chromatic and chromatic data in the monochromatic mode. It is thus possible to reduce use of color toners, by outputting even the chromatic data of the document as monochromatic data.
However, a problem arises when the document containing chromatic text is outputted in the monochromatic mode. That is, information about key words or phrases that a user has written in different colors can be lost.
Accordingly, an image forming apparatus is necessary, which can re-generate information highlighted by a user, by automatically recovering the chromatic data that was originally contained in the document including color text but lost in the process of converting into monochromatic data, without requiring user's additional intervention.